Kiss the rain
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Por que las cosas pueden cambiar bajo la lluvia.


**Como no podía abandonar a esta linda pareja ya vengo a molestar de nuevo siendo esta mi historia número 25 pueden ustedes creerlo? Aún recuerdo cuando subí mi primera historia. Ahí no tenía idea de que existiese Final Fantasy U_U y ahora es toda una adicción que no puedo ni quiero superar.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen son propiedad de Square Enix y yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencias: Es algo semi-Au xD porque Denzel es de Advent Children y ahí Aeris ya está muerta U_U. Las advertencias comunes obviamente es un yuri, femslash o soujo-ai.**

* * *

><p>El sonido de la lluvia inunda el bar. No importan los gritos de Barret que ya está ebrio. Tampoco los ronquidos de Nanaki. Yuffie y Cloud están peleando por una materia y sus gritos también son audibles. Denzel y Marlene están jugando sumando sus risas al alboroto pero aún con todo eso la lluvia logra imponerse. Tal vez sea porque mi mente está buscando ese sonido relajante. Me acerco a la puerta abriéndola un poco para ver cómo miles de pequeñas gotas caen impactándose fervientemente contra el suelo asfaltado. El viento sopla haciéndome estremecer. Un abrigo es colocado sobre mis hombros y yo agradezco el gesto. Dos manos delicadas se posan a cada lado de mi cintura envolviéndome en algo parecido a un abrazo. Sonrío automáticamente sin poder evitarlo.<p>

-Vamos a dar una vuelta. – La voz de Aeris llega a mí. Su cálido aliento acaricia mi cuello provocándome un ligero temblor aunque esta vez no es de frío.

-Está lloviendo. – Quiero quedarme sólo un poco más en esa posición con ella. Es algo que no puedo explicar pero cada vez que hace algo parecido mi corazón late desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Pueden ser actos sutiles y normales para los demás pero para mi son diferentes.

-Lo sé pero existen los paraguas. – Un rayo se escucha en la distancia dejándome claro que caminar por las calles con un objeto puntiagudo no es la mejor idea en esos momentos.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – Me gusta ver la lluvia pero no mojarme cuando tengo frío.

- Vamos Tifa, confía en mí. O ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tu cabello se esponje? – Odio cuándo me manipula así. Me hace enojar para que termine haciendo lo que ella desea.

-Eso pasará cuando me convierta en la pantera rosa y utilice una secadora. – Abro completamente la puerta luego de ponerme correctamente el abrigo. Aeris toma mi mano caminando firmemente al exterior. Intento cubrirme sin mucho éxito pues las gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo sin descanso. – Si me enfermo será tu culpa.

-Si enfermas me comprometo a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. – Su sonrisa es contagiosa por lo que pronto sonrío también. – Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Me dejo llevar por su mano. Caminamos no más de cinco minutos y llegamos a un paisaje dentro de MIdgar completamente desconocido para mí. En estos momentos no existe una persona sobre la faz de la Tierra en la que confíe más. El sitio parece estar en otra realidad. Parece un pequeño parque o quizá un jardín muy grande. Una fuente se encuentra en el centro de todo el lugar. Es increíble la manera en que algunos rayos solares pueden abrirse paso entre las nubes en ese momento haciendo varios pequeños arcoíris. Uno de ellos termina precisamente en la fuente. De pronto me he quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué te parece? – No respondo hasta pasados algunos segundos en dónde puedo recuperar el habla. Observo sus ojos verdes sonriendo, me acerco a ella para luego abrazarla.

-Es realmente hermoso. – Desde esa posición puedo ver la fuente y entonces recuerdo algo que me puede ayudar a jugarle una broma. - ¿Crees que la leyenda sea cierta?

-¿Qué leyenda? – Mi sonrisa cambia convirtiéndose en una traviesa.

-Se dice que si logras encontrar el final de un arcoíris encontrarás un tesoro invaluable. – Ella me observa no muy segura pero aún así se acerca a la fuente sin embargo un charco juega en su contra haciéndola resbalar y caer en la fuente. Mi broma está arruinada pero no por eso es menos divertido. Me acerco tendiéndole una mano. – Ven te ayudo.

-¡Deja de reírte! – Lo intento, de verdad pero me es imposible y sigo riendo. Ella toma mi mano pero en vez de salir me jala y caigo junto a su cuerpo. No me molesto, al contrario, comienzo a reírme con más fuerza contagiándola al momento.

-¡Eso fue trampa! – Esa es mi apenas entendible acusación. Cuando mi risa se va sólo quedamos nosotras viéndonos directamente a los ojos. Me pierdo en los verdes orbes. Acaricia lentamente su rostro y acomodo un travieso mechón tras su oreja. Aeris se acerca quitando un par de mechones empapados de mi rostro también. Se acerca un poco más, sé lo que va a hacer pero no intento alejarme pues el contacto es algo deseado por largo tiempo.

-Tifa. – Es un suave susurro que acaricia mis labios, luego me besa. No importa que estemos dentro de una fuente completamente empapadas de pies a cabeza con la lluvia cayendo aún sobre nosotras. Sólo importa ese momento dónde mis labios se mueven al compás de los suyos. Llevo mis manos a su cuello y ella acaricia mis brazos. Es lamentable tener que respirar pues esa necesidad nos obliga a romper el beso. – Creo que al final la leyenda es verdad. – Temo que el beso simplemente haya sido eso. Un beso.

-Eso depende. – Aeris asiente comprendiendo las preguntas no dichas con palabras.

-¿Aún no lo comprendes? – La observo por un par de segundos. Ella toma mi rostro con su fría mano obligándome a mantener el contacto visual. – He cambiado lentamente mi actitud hacia ti. Ahora te abrazo constantemente, me preocupo por ti a pesar de saber cuán fuerte eres. Nunca me fuiste indiferente Tifa pero esperaba que Cloud o Vincent se dieran cuenta de eso también. Quedé fascinada desde el primer momento en el cual obsevé tus movimientos. Eres elegante y sutil incluso en algo tan sencillo como lo es el caminar. Ya que ninguno de los hombres reparó en ti por más de dos segundos decidí actuar. Fui lo más lento posible pues no quería asustarte. Por eso quise traerte aquí, mi plan era confesarte mis sentimientos y después sólo tal vez, besarte. – Sin dejarla hablar más, uno mis labios a los suyos. La abrazo llevando mis manos a su espalda.

-Yo noté tus cambios, me parecieron extraños en un principio pero no por eso desagradables, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga sin que me diera cuenta y me asusté. No por el hecho de que fuéramos amigas sino porque lentamente comencé a sentir algo mucho más profundo. – Una ráfaga de viento nos hace temblar y así recordamos que aún estamos dentro de la fuente. – Hablemos fuera del agua. – Me incorporo para ayudarle a hacer lo miso. Aún llueve aunque con menos intensidad. – Me descubrí incontable cantidad de veces siguiendo tus movimientos y en varias ocasiones teniendo pensamientos…- Callo por un segundo. – no como los de una amiga.

-¿Me amas? – El que lo pregunte tan directamente me sorprende.

-Eso creo. – Aeris parece decepcionada y baja la cabeza. Sabiendo todo el remolino de pensamientos que están pasando por su mente, tomo su barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos una vez más. – Lo que siento por ti no lo había sentido anteriormente por nadie. Es más profundo de lo que alguna vez sentí por Cloud. No sé si esto es a lo que llaman amor pero me gusta creer eso. – La sonrisa ha vuelto a su rostro. – Y si aún no es amor quiero aprender el significado de esa palabra a tu lado. – Aeris me abraza.

-Entonces aprenderemos juntas. – Escuchar esas palabras salir libres de su boca me llena de felicidad. Una sensación cálida y placentera se instala en mi pecho. Ya no quiero ni puedo estar con nadie más. El Sol se abre paso entre las nubes y su calor nos acaricia suavemente.

-¿Podemos regresar ya? – A pesar de que la lluvia ha cesado completamente sigo teniendo frío pues un poco de viento sigue soplando constantemente.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- Quisiera quedarme más pero en realidad me congelo. – Jamás hubiese imaginado que tuvieras pensamientos impuros conmigo. – Me sonrojo de golpe. – Tal vez en algún momento podremos hacerlos realidad. – Me mira pícara.

-¡Aeris! – Yo no imaginaba que ella pudiese jugarme ese tipo de bromas.

-¿Qué? – Intenta fingir inocencia más su risa es delatora. Comienza a correr para escapar de mí pero pronto la alcanzo acorralándola contra una pared. Sin poder contenerme la beso pasionalmente. Al separarnos un estornudo se me escapa.

-Ahora tendré que cuidarte. – Retomamos nuestro camino a casa. – Lo haré muy bien, no te preocupes. – El tono de esas palabras es sumamente provocador. La observo y ella me regala una sonrisa traviesa. Mi piel se eriza al imaginar un par de situaciones no desagradables.

-¿En qué me metí? – Aeris se ríe ante mi comentario.

-Te metiste en mi corazón. – Acelera el paso cuando su casa ya es visible. Me sorprendo un poco pues no había notado el cambio de dirección. – No me mires así. Ya te lo dije, voy a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. Para eso necesitas descanso y en el bar nunca puedes tener tiempo completamente de reposo. Aquí tendremos la paz necesaria.

-Entiendo. – Sin dudarlo apresuro el ritmo de mi caminata para quedar a su lado. Seguro que voy a divertirme. Me río quedamente con ese último pensamiento para finalmente desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>The Brightness of An Angel: Es que realmente soy cursi (?) vale a veces, supongo que solo a veces porque la mayor parte del tiempo me dominan los instintos crueles pero el Tiferis logra controlarlos xD Ahora que puedo usar oficialmente el Lockhart que pertenece a mi esposa podemos compartir xD Y además ella no me hace renunciar a Light ^^ Espero este pequeño one te haya gustado, el LighTi está en proceso será un M --**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos veremos luego¡ con una nueva entrega por supuesto. Vivan felices y coman cosas tiernas no en el real sentido xD Vivan la vida que mas da, lo mas seguro es que tengan diversión. Si les ha gustado dejen RR.<strong>


End file.
